


Applin means "I love you" in Pokémon

by Arbalistic



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TrueRivalShipping, when you give your rival an Applin because you're in love with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbalistic/pseuds/Arbalistic
Summary: A long time ago, Raihan gave Leon a Charmander before their Gym Challenge. Leon never forgot about it, and always swore he'd repay it someday. Many years later, he finds an Applin while out camping, and he figures now's as good a time as any to lay his cards on the table.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 286





	Applin means "I love you" in Pokémon

**Author's Note:**

> So this was kiiinda inspired by [this art](https://driftfruit.tumblr.com/post/189576152532/its-your-choice-if-leon-knew-what-he-was-doing-or)! Artists on Tumblr got me in my feelings, y'all.

Leon ran up to Raihan's door excitedly, banging on it loudly. "Rai, are you up? Today's the big day! We gotta get going!" He could hardly contain his excitement. It had taken a while, but he'd convinced his mum to let him join in the Gym Challenge with Raihan. She'd been a bit iffy about sending him off on his own when he's still so young, but he and Raihan had promised they'd stay together to keep safe. Now that the day was finally here, Leon was full to bursting with energy. He'd hardly slept the night before, unable to stop thinking about all the exciting battles that lay ahead of him.

Suddenly, the door burst open as Raihan ran through it. "I'm ready, I'm ready! I had to get some stuff, sorry. Come on, let's go!" Raihan grabbed Leon's hand and pulled him along excitedly toward the Wild Area.

"Wait, wait! Isn't the train station the other way?"

"I think we should go on foot. It'll give us a chance to train up our teams and catch more Pokémon before everything gets started tomorrow! Now, come on!"

The two spent the day battling wild Pokémon and capturing as many as they could as they made their way toward Motostoke. Periodically, they'd face each other off with their new catches just to try them out in battle. Try as he might, Leon couldn't seem to beat Raihan, no matter which Pokémon he used. He tried not to let it discourage him, though; he was certain he just had to find the right Pokémon and he'd be undefeatable. At nightfall, they decided to set up camp for the night. They made curry for their Pokémon to share, and settled in for the night together.

"Oh!" Raihan jumped up and reached for his bag. "I brought you something! I wanna make sure to give it to you before we start the challenge though, so I guess I'll do it now so I don't forget in the morning." He took out a Pokéball and tossed it toward Leon.

"What is it?" Leon asked as he turned the ball over in his hand.

"Let him out and see!"

Leon pressed the button on the Pokéball's front, releasing the Pokémon inside.

"Char char!" cried the Charmander materializing in front of Leon. It seemed to instantly take a liking to him, as it climbed into his lap with its arms raised as if it were asking to be picked up. Leon couldn't help the huge smile spreading across his face as he picked the Charmander up.

"Rai, he's amazing!" He stopped a moment, a bit of confusion coming over him. "Wait, why are you giving me a Pokémon?"

"Well, if you're gonna be a real rival for me, you've gotta have a good Pokémon! So I figured you could just have one of mine. This one's Charmander, but if you take good care of him, he can become a really strong Charizard!" Raihan smiled brightly when he said that, and Leon swore to himself right then and there he'd make Raihan proud.

"Just you wait," Leon replied. "By our next battle, Charmander and I are gonna beat you easy!" He didn't say it then, but Leon also decided that one day he'd find the perfect Pokémon to give Raihan to thank him.

* * *

It's many years before Leon actually made good on that promise, even though Raihan didn't know about it to begin with. Being the Champion came with its fair share of responsibilities, and if he was being honest, he didn't have much time to think on anything else, especially once the Champion Cup came around again. This year was especially taxing for Leon, as Hop was entering. He was sure Hop would be fine – after all, he had his rival to look out for him, just as Leon had had Raihan all those years ago and every year since. It didn't stop him from worrying, though. He knew firsthand how challenging this was, and though he supported Hop wholeheartedly, he wasn't sure Hop would be able to recover so easily if he lost.

It helped ease his worries to keep an eye on his brother as much as possible. The challenge hadn't officially started yet, but Hop and his friend were already out in the Wilds training up their teams and adding new Pokémon to their dexes. Leon followed along at a distance behind them, taking care not to be seen. Of course, watching over his brother wasn't the most _exciting_ thing he could be doing with his time, and he found his attention constantly being dragged away as random Pokémon roamed around him. He got in a few battles with them when they wouldn't leave him be, and honestly, he was thankful for the momentary lapse in boredom.

Just after one such fight, he noticed a Pokémon watching him from behind a tree. It had been watching him for a while now, but he'd pushed it to the back of his mind for as long as it didn't seem to be intent on bothering him. The Pokémon had come out from behind the tree a bit more now, though, and Leon could get a better look at it. The Pokémon seemed to realize then that it was being watched back, and it ducked behind the tree again. Curious, Leon began to make his way over to it, walking slowly so as not to startle it. Once he got close enough, he realized what it was.

"An Applin...?" The Pokémon squeaked in response and inched toward him. He held his arms out toward it, inviting it closer. If he was being honest, Leon hadn't really believed Applin were _real_ until right now, as dumb as it sounded. He'd never encountered one in the Wilds before and had only really heard of them when others talked about that dumb rumor. As the Applin climbed into his arms, Leon suddenly remembered that promise he'd made to himself when Raihan first gave him a Pokémon.

"Applin's a dragon type, it'd suit him really well," Leon mused aloud as petted the Pokémon. _If you give the one you love an Applin, you'll be together forever._ Or so the rumor said, at least. Leon's face flushed red as he thought about giving this Applin to Raihan. He rather liked the thought of being with Raihan forever, but he'd never really had the time (or, frankly, the courage) to tell his rival how he felt. Still, he _did_ have a favor to return...

* * *

Leon knocked on Raihan's door. _This is such a bad idea,_ he thought. He was seriously considering leaving before Raihan saw he was here, but the door opened just as the thought crossed his mind. _Well, there's no turning back now._

"Leon!" The easy smile Raihan gave him wasn't lost on Leon, and it _certainly_ wasn't doing anything to stop his heart from pounding right out of his chest. "Wasn't expecting you today, what's up? Couldn't get enough after our exhibition match?" Raihan added with a wink.

"Hey! I, uh... Well... Um, I was wondering if we could talk about something? Privately, I mean."

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Raihan moved to let Leon inside. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Leon followed Raihan to his living room and took a seat next to him on the couch.

"So, what'd you wanna talk about?"

Leon took a moment to think about how to approach this. "Do you remember when we first started the challenge, back when we were kids?"

"Yeah?"

"And how the night before the opening ceremony, you gave me Charmander?"

"Yeah? Where are you going with this?"

Leon pulled a Pokéball from his belt. "Well, I've got something for you."

"What is it?" Raihan asked as he turned the ball over in his hand.

"Let him out and see." Leon smiled softly as he echoed the words Raihan had said to him all those years ago. Raihan pressed the button on the Pokéball's front. His eyes widened as the Applin materialized before him, looking up at him curiously and squeaking as if to greet him. Raihan tentatively petted the Applin's head and it leaned into his touch, already seeming quite at home with him. He wasn't unaware of the connotations behind giving someone an Applin, and he wondered if Leon knew too or if he was just _that_ oblivious.

"He's perfect," Raihan said softly, then blushed as he continued, "but why are you giving him to me?"

"Returning the favor," Leon said. "Thought this one would suit you best."

"Why's that?" Leon hoped he wasn't mishearing that hopeful twinge in Raihan's voice when he asked.

Leon took a moment to respond, trying to figure out how to say what he had really come here to. He chose his next words carefully and hoped to every God under the sun that he wasn't being too forward. "Well, I hear if you give someone you love an Applin, you'll be together forever..."

"You mean...?" Raihan looked up at him in a way Leon decided was almost definitely some kind of interest, and decided that if he was going to make his move, it'd have to be now or he'd surely die first. He simply nodded and leaned forward, capturing Raihan's lips in a kiss he hoped conveyed everything he was too nervous to really say without being too much. It took a moment, but then Raihan kissed him back and pulled him close, and Leon's heart was skipping beats in a way he didn't mind for once.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos] and [Comments] are highly appreciated! Also, feel free to pop by [my Tumblr](https://waxcylindersonata.tumblr.com) and say hi or leave a request!


End file.
